Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat is considered the sex symbol of the Sonic series, and is a determined treasure hunter and part-time government agent who is always striving to make every jewel she sees or knows about hers, especially the chaos emeralds and the master emerald. She debuted in Sonic Adventure 2 for the Sega Dreamcast, in witch she was the treasure hunting member of the Dark Story, and she has been a prominent character ever since. In seven of the ten games she has apeared in to date, she wears a skintight black body suit, with a heart shaped brest plate, blue make up, and thigh high white boots with heart shapes at the toes. She is 18 years old, measures 105 cm (3ft 5in) tall and weighs 35 kg (77 lbs). In Sonic Heroes and the two Sonic Riders games, she wears different outfits, but with similar color schemes and heart-shaped details. History Sonic Adventure 2 In her first apearence and debut game, she is the treasure-hunting character of the Dark Story, as the equivalent of Knuckles. Her goal is to seek out the pieces of the Master Emerald. She primarily attacks with kicks. She also drives a car in one level. In the story she makes a deal with Eggman, if she helps him find the Chaos Emeralds to power his Canon, he would give her an Emerald tracker to find the Master Emerald pieces. Rouge gets many of the emeralds after breaking into "Secruity Hall" and stealing them, however she is revealed by Shadow the Hedgehog to be a Secret Agent and stops Rouge from taking the emeralds from the Eclipse Cannon. Rouge cheers Sonic and Shadow on during the final battle to save the earth from the Bio-Lizard, and is given Shadow's ring by after his supposed death. Sonic Heroes In Sonic Heroes, Rouge is the flight member (and presumptive captain) of Team Dark, as the player can have the ability to fly when they switch to her to be playable. At the beggining of Team Darks story she releases Shadow from his stasis pod, and accidentally activates E-123 Omega, who attempts to destroy all of Eggman's robots, including Shadow, who Omega thinks is a robot clone. Rouge stops Shadow and E-123 Omega from fighting, suggesting that they work together as a team to find Eggman. In this Game her outfit is much different, being more like some sort of armor than an outfit, this is probably becuase the game was aimed at a younger auience than usual, and the developers didnt want her original outfit due to it being quite revealing. Sonic Battle In Sonic Battle, Rouge is one of the most prominently featured characters in the game, with her story being the third to be played through. She is the owner of Club Rouge in the Night Babylon area in the story mode. Most of her fighting techniques appear to be derived from kickboxing. Her special attacks include sending a round bat that blows up towards her enemies, doing a powerful kick and sending what appears to be a ball of glittering energy into her opponents. Shadow the Hedgehog (game) In Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge helps on hero missions in the Digital Circuit, Death Ruins, and GUN Fortress levels. In Expert Mode, Caren Manuel lends her voice to Rouge at the beginning of Cryptic Castle, Lava Shelter (along with Omega's), and The Last Way (along with the voice of every other character that appears in Expert Mode). She is working for GUN in this game, in her levels she rescues the Chaos Emerald, and fights the Black Arms when they are pushed back into the forest and defends the GUN base when it comes under attack by them. Sonic Riders Rouge appears in Sonic Riders as an unlockable racer. She is a Flight type, and is the strongest Flight type character in the game. Rouge plays no role in the story of the game. Rouge returns in its sequel Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity as a secret character. The official website states that Rouge has some kind of Rivalry with Wave the Swallow. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) In Sonic the Hedgehog Rouge appears as an "Amigo" character, playable in stages White Acropolis, Kingdom Valley, Flame Core, and Tropical Jungle. She first appears escaping Eggman's base with Shadow after stealing the Scepter of Darkness as part of a mission from GUN. After escaping, Rouge and Shadow go to Kingdom Valley to find the GUN rendezvous point, however they are ambushed by Eggman and the Sceptre is broken after a struggle.Mephiles the Dark emerges from the broken scepter and is re-born in Shadow's shadow and send the two into the future. Rouge then teams up with Sonic and his friends to find two Chaos Emeralds that enable them to return to their own time. Rouge returns to the future alone and realizes that Shadow has stayed in the future. Rouge then goes about finding E-123 Omega and programs him to wake up in the future and help Shadow. Rouge eventually finds Omega and Shadow have found a way back from the future and so teams up them once again to find Mephelis and after encounter with him, Omega confesses he betrays Shadow in the future and that one day the whole world will turn against him. Rouge assures her friend that "even if he believes everyone in the world will turn against him, she will always remain by his side". Rouge then helps Shadow along with Omega to try to defeat Mephiles and seal him in the new Sceptre of Darkness. However this attempt does not work because Mephiles is using Shadow's form. The trio escape Mephiles though before he can launch his attack. She later helps the rest of the cast save Sonic. Sonic Rivals 2 Rouge next appears as a playable character in Sonic Rivals 2. During the storyline she teams up with Knuckles the Echidna to find the "Master Emerald" and the "Chaos Emeralds". She steals Eggman's emerald tracker to find them. She and Knuckles find themselves having to battle with other rivals and Eggman Nega in order to find the Chaos Emeralds while Knuckles is unable to find the Master Emerald. Rouge finds six emeralds which are then taken by Eggman Nega who opens a portal to another dimension, Rouge is dragged into the portal by Knuckles, leading to her finding herself separated from Knuckles in another dimension. When she finds Knuckles, she sees that his mind is being control by the Ifrit, a huge fire monster that could destroyed the world. Rouge manages to defeat the Ifrit and saves Knuckles, she then finds the emerald detector destroyed and sees the Master Emerald inside it. The two return to their own dimension. Knuckles takes the Master Emerald but is then distracted when Rouge calls him dashing, giving her enough time to steal it and run from the scene. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Rouge also appears as a playable in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. She is the fourth person to join Sonic's group and is assigned by the GUN Commander as a "representative" of the organization. Her overworld abilities allow her to fly (better than Knuckles but not as good as Tails or Cream) and the Stealth ability - one that she shares only with Shade. In battle, she has low attack power and low armor, but gets to attack twice per round. She can weaken, distract and even steal items from her foes. Rouge also appears in Sonic Rivals as a "Card" and has dialogue during the Story mode. Trivia * If you look at Rouge in first-person view as anyone from Team Dark'' in Sonic Heroes'', Rouge will stare back and wink. * Rouge has had a total of three different costumes, not including unlockables. While her costume in Shadow the Hedgehog features a purple body glove instead of a black one during gameplay, it is not considered one of her "official" costumes, as it is merely an effect of the bright lights of the level in which she appears. * Rouge may have been named after the Jewel, the rouge, relating to her "jewel stealing". * She may also have been named Rouge due to the fact that in her name also means "red" in French for her crush of Knuckles the "red" echidna. * Her name could also come from a type of makeup applied to the cheeks (also called "blush"). * Her name is also a pun on the city Baton Rouge, due to her first name being Rouge and she is a bat. *In two episodes of Sonic X Rouge held up a purple heart-shaped necklace, although doing this seemed to have no real importance in the series. *In four episodes of the English version of Sonic X (all in the third season) Rouge's cleavage was erased or shortened, making her breast size appear smaller. *Rouge is by far the most controversial character in the Sonic series, mainly among parents concerned about her general appearance and mannerism. Despite this, Rouge is one of the most popular characters in the series. * Rouge`s only playable Wii appearance was Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. She was going to be in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games as a playable character, but was taken out for reasons unknown. * Rouge (along with Omega and Shadow) is one of the few "regular" Sonic characters to not have a labeled favorite food. (Omega does not have one because he is a robot and as such does not need to eat, while Shadow has generally not been seen eating...he may not need to eat as it is.) * Rouge may be the strongest flight type character in Sonic Heroes, due to the fact that she can fly even with Omega (the heaviest character in any game at one ton) holding on to her legs. Romance Shadow the Hedgehog In Sonic Heroes, Rouge seems concerned for Shadow saying his name in a worried tone when he sees the Shadow robot. Rouge also seemed upset when she told Omega that Shadow was a robot but perked up when Omega revealed that their Shadow could be the real Shadow. In Sonic Battle, Rouge calls Shadow "not bad-looking" and "a prince," and also lets him stay with her when he is injured and lacks a place to stay. Moreover, in Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow saved her life when she was trapped in Security Hall. He later claimed he was just saving the Chaos Emeralds she had with her, however he might have said this only because he felt embarrassed of her remark about how impressive and unexpected it was for him to come back and rescue her. She even says that she's thinking about something a lot more important than jewels while looking at Shadows ring after it was given to her by Sonic after Shadow apparently died. In Sonic X, when she first established the business transactions for helping Eggman and Shadow find the Chaos Emeralds, she seemed oddly interested in Shadow. Even calling him handsome. However, she was interested in him mainly because of his close resemblance to Sonic and later finding out the he was the main part of her mission: to find out whether or not the claims of his being the "Ultimate Life Form" were true. In Sonic Chronicles, after Rouge asks Sonic to pick up some Nocturne relics she mentions in another tab that Shadow is somewhat "handsome". In Sonic The Hedgehog (2006), Rouge and Shadow share an emotional scene on the beach after E-123 Omega reveals to Shadow that he is the one who traps him in the future. Rouge tells Shadow, "Even if you believe the entire world will be against you, remember that I will always be by your side... Remember that..." Shadow pauses, then replies, "I will." Also, in the Sonic The Hedgehog Official Game Guide it states that Rouge has feelings for both Shadow and Knuckles. Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bats Category:Characters who can fly